fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
How Equestria Girls Should Have Ended
It was a quiet Equestrian night, with the full moon and the stars all perfectly arranged by the Princess of the Night, with a castle looming over the city below. In a secluded section of the castle, in a room which housed nothing but an ornate mirror, suddenly the reflective surface of the glass began shimmering, and a moment later, a pony emerged out of the mirror. The pony was a unicorn mare, with an orange coat, and an orange and red mane, that kind of looked like bacon. This is Sunset Shimmer: former student of Princess Celestia. Sunset had an evil grin on her face as she continued to walk forward. “Finally, I have returned to Equestria after all this time. Now I can finally put my evil plan into…” However, she started to lose momentum when she suddenly noticed something about where she was. “Wait, a minute, this doesn’t look like the Crystal Empire,” she said, noting the complete lack of crystals. Walking over to the open window and looking at the city outside, her suspicions were confirmed. “This is Canterlot!” Sunset shouted out, stepping away from the window again. “The mirror is supposed to be in the Crystal Empire for my plan to work.” She said in annoyance. However, a moment later, she looked like she had a realisation. “Although, then again, the mirror has always been in Canterlot, and Celestia wouldn’t really have a reason to move it.” She just shook her head, choosing not to focus on this hiccup in her plan. “That’s okay, I can work with this. Right now, I just need to get to the Crystal Empire.” She then made her way out of the castle, sneaking past the guards as she did so, and made her way to the train station. “Okay, now Canterlot is located in the centre of Equestria, and the Crystal Empire is in the far north, so I’ll have to get the train there.” She then walked up to the ticket office, but there was nopony there, because it was the middle of the night. Looking at the list of train times next to her, it said that the earliest train was at 06:00 a.m. Then looking at the clock on the wall, she saw that it was 02:00 a.m. Letting out an annoyed sigh, she said, “It’s okay, I can work with this.” She then made her way over to a seat and sat down, waiting for time to pass. She started tapping her hoof against the floor, and looking around lazily, before she again let out an annoyed sigh. Four hours later… An earth pony who worked at the ticket office arrived for his shift, and stepped inside the ticket booth. Seeing him arrive, Sunset let out a sigh of relief this time. “Finally.” She then got up and walked over to him. “One ticket for the Crystal Empire.” “Sure thing, Ma’am,” he replied, printing out a ticket. “That will be twelve bits.” Sunset suddenly had another realisation. “I don’t have any bits.” The ticket officer gave her a sorrowful look in response. “Well then, I’m sorry, but I’m afraid I can’t give it to you.” “Look,” Sunset began, putting both of her hooves on the counter between them. “I have something really important that I have to do and I need to get to the Crystal Empire quickly.” The earth pony could hear the desperation in her voice, so he began tapping his hoof to his chin in thought. “Hmmm…” One hour later… The train sped along the tracks on the way to the Crystal Empire. Inside the train, Sunset Shimmer walked down the aisle, wearing a hat and apron, wheeling a cart in front of her. “Can I get you anything?” She asked a couple sitting in a booth as she passed them. “Nothing for me, thank you,” the mare responded. “I’ll take a coffee, please,” the stallion asked. “Coming right up,” Sunset said through gritted teeth, as she made his coffee, inwardly hoping that they would arrive at the Crystal Empire soon. When the train finally did arrive, Sunset scurried off the train quickly and made her way to the palace in the centre of the Empire. “Alright, this took a lot longer than I anticipated, but I still made it. I can still work with this. Next, I need to sneak passed the guards and get inside the palace.” While she then tried coming up with a plan to get inside, she saw a group of ponies simply walk passed the guards and into the palace, so she simply did the same. Once inside the palace, she made her way towards Princess Twilight’s room, making sure that she wasn’t spotted as she did so. When she reached the Princess’ room, she gently pushed the door open, using her magic to muffle as much noise as possible. Peering inside the room, Princess Twilight was still asleep in her bed, with her dragon assistant sleeping in a bed next to her, and sitting on the dresser next to her was Sunset’s goal: the Element of Magic, which was embedded in Twilight’s crown. Grinning to herself, Sunset quietly made her way over towards it, careful not to wake either of the room’s inhabitants. When she was standing front of the crown, she looked down towards her saddlebag and levitated out a perfect physical copy of the crown, and swapped it out for the real thing. When she was finished, she turned to leave; however, at that moment, Spike the Dragon turned over in his sleep, causing Sunset to step on his claw. “Ouch!” Spike yelled, waking up, and also waking Twilight, who quickly noticed that Sunset was there, and that she had stolen her crown. “My crown! She stole my crown!” When Sunset realised that her cover was blown, she quickly abandoned all notions of stealth and bolted out of the room. As they were galloping down the palace hallways, Princess Twilight called out to all of her friends about the intruder who stole her crown, who all started joining in the chase. “Okay, I can work with this.” Sunset said to herself as she ran away, trying her best to remain confident. “I’ve got the crown, now all I have to do is get back through the mirror and I’m home free…” However, her eyes then suddenly widened in realisation. “… which is currently on the other side of the country…” Rainbow Dash then flew into her, tackling her to the ground. “I got her! How Equestria Girls Should Have Ended FFWD >> When Sunset reached Princess Twilight’s room in the castle, she opened the door quietly and looked inside. Within, Princess Twilight and her dragon assistant were sleeping in their beds, and the crown that she was after lay on the dresser beside them. Knowing that she had to remain quiet so that she wouldn’t be detected, she simply lit up her horn and levitated the crown over towards her, and then the fake crown over to replace it. With her job done, she then left the room as quietly as she entered. FFWD >> Rainbow Dash was woken in the middle of the night by the sound of her friend, Twilight, calling for their help. Getting out of bed, she opened the door to her room, and saw Twilight running down the hallway. “Twilight, what is it?” Rainbow asked. “That pony stole my crown,” Twilight answered, pointing to a mysterious cloaked pony running away from them. “I got her,” Rainbow said, with a fierce look of determination on her face. She then flew after the thief and pinned her to the ground in .2 seconds. “Oh, yeah! Fastest pony in Equestria!” She said, pumping her hoof in the air. FFWD >> “I got her,” Rainbow said, with a fierce look of determination on her face. 0.2 seconds later, she crashed face-first into the ground after Sunset teleported out of the way. “Oh, yeah. Strongest unicorn in Equestria,” Sunset said quietly to herself, with a smug grin on her face. FFWD >> “Looks like if I want my crown back, I’ll have to become Princess of the Canterlot High Fall Formal. So that’s what I’m gonna do!” Twilight Sparkle announced. “And how exactly do you plan on doing that?” Spike the Dog asked her. “… I have no idea.” She answered with a frozen smile on her face. Suddenly, the door to Principal Celestia’s office opened out once again, but instead of Principal Celestia, Sunset Shimmer walked out triumphantly, spinning the crown in her fingers. “Hello, Princess Twilight,” she said snidely. “Sunset Shimmer?” Twilight was agape that Sunset had the crown. “How did you get that?” “Uhhmm, I stole it, just like I did before,” Sunset explained, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Twilight just blinked absentmindedly. “Uhhh…” Sunset then raised the crown above her head. “I win,” she said as she put the crown on her head and began to transform. FFWD >> As the Fall Formal was underway, Principal Celestia walked on stage to announce the Princess. “First off, I wanna say how wonderful everything looks tonight. You all did a magnificent job pulling things together after the unfortunate events of earlier. And now, without further ado, I'd like to announce the winner of this year's Fall Formal crown. The Princess of this year's Fall Formal is...” “Me,” Sunset Shimmer announced as she walked on stage. “Actually, Sunset,” Principal Celestia began. “Twilight Sparkle is the winner of the Fall Formal Crown,” she said, half-way slipping back into her announcement and turning to face the audience as she did so. “Actually, no, she didn’t.” Sunset stated. “Twilight Sparkle isn’t a registered student at this school, so therefore she can’t run for Princess, and since I’m the only one running, then that means that I win by default.” She said, with a smug grin on her face. Principal Celestia gave Sunset a strange look, but at the same time, she knew that she was right. “Yes, I suppose that is the case. Very well then,” she continued, turning towards her sister, Luna, taking the crown from its chest, and then turning back towards Sunset once again. “The Princess of this year's Fall Formal is Sunset Shimmer,” she announced, placing the crown on her head. As soon as the crown was placed on her head, however, the Element in it began transforming her into a demon. “I win!” Sunset said, before using her new magic on the audience. FFWD >> “Give me the crown, and you can go back to Equestria tonight.” Sunset said to Twilight, as she stood next to the portal in the horse statue in front of the school. “Or keep it and never go home.” She said, lifting the sledgehammer up in preparation to destroy the portal. The other girls all looked at Sunset with a look of horror that she would resort to something so cruel; however, Twilight simply smirked. “You know what, Sunset? Here, take it,” she said, taking off her crown and throwing it over to Sunset Shimmer. “I mean, what’s your plan? You’re going to invade Equestria with an army of mind controlled teenagers?” Sunset was confused to say the least, but she was still able to drop the hammer and grab the crown in time. Looking back to Twilight, she then adopted a coy smirk of her own. “Actually, I’m going to invade Equestria with an army of mind controlled teenagers after I use my new magic to turn them all into demons, making each one of them a powerful enemy, and when Celestia gets ready to fight them, I’ll point out that they’re all being controlled and they’re all innocent, and then use her moment of hesitation to strike her down, which will destroy the pony’s morale, leading to my ultimate victory.” Twilight’s confident expression started to drop after hearing Sunset’s plan, and then quickly turned to proper panic when she realised that she had just given her the means to do so. “Uhh...” “I win,” Sunset said, putting the crown on her head, transforming into her demon form. FFWD >> But this is how it really should have ended… Twilight galloped down the castle hallways, in hot pursuit of the mysterious intruder that had stolen her crown. As the intruder turned into a nearby room, Twilight quickly leapt and landed on top of the intruder. This caused the crown to fall from her grasp, rocket all around the room, before finally being flung into the mirror that was in the room; however, instead of cracking the glass on impact, the crown went through it as if it was wasn’t even there. Twilight let out a gasp of surprise at this. “What did you do with my crown?” She demanded to know, getting muzzle to muzzle with the thief. “Sorry it had to be this way…Princess,” Sunset responded in a mocking tone. She then quickly teleported over to the mirror, and with a quick mock salute in leaving, she leapt through the mirror. On the other side of the mirror, Fluttershy was standing in front of the Canterlot High horse statue, handing out pamphlets in support of the local animal shelter. When nobody around her showed any interest in helping out, she slumped to the ground in disappointment. Suddenly, she was smacked from behind by a heavy, metal object. Turning around to investigate, she saw that it was the Fall Formal crown. “What’s this doing here?” She said, reaching out to take hold of it. All of a sudden, Sunset Shimmer appeared out of the statue. “I’ll be taking that,” she said to Fluttershy, grabbing the crown from her and putting it on her head. She was then engulfed in a magical aura as she began to transform. --- “And so then I transformed into my demon form, brainwashed all of the students and turned them into demons, and conquered Equestria with my new army.” Sunset Shimmer (in her demon form) explained to everyone at the Villain Pub, who had gathered around to hear her story. “Without the Elements, they never even stood a chance.” That earned a roar of celebration from the whole pub, who were listening to her tale. “Oh, I do love it when a plan comes together like that,” Voldemort commented. “I know right,” Sunset responded. “Hey, Barkeep.” She called Palpatine. “Can I get some service over here?” “Sorry,” Palpatine said from behind the counter. “I may be a Sith Lord, but even I won’t serve minors.” Sunset just rolled her eyes. “Typical.” “So, Ms. Shimmer,” Suicide Squad Joker began. “You finally accomplished your plan that was years in the making. Tell me: was it worth it?” “Well…” she began. “Yes. I mean, I finally proved to everyone that I’m the best, and I’m now the most powerful entity in Equestria, which I now rule as its Queen; I got everything I wanted, so what’s not to like?” “Still,” Loki chimed in. “Do you ever wonder what might have happened if things had turned out differently?” “Hmmm.” Sunset ‘hmmmed’, tilting her head to the side, in thought. <- ooO Ooo -> “And so then I was blasted by the Elements, so I’m good now, the girls that I spent years bullying are my best friends, and everything turned out alright.” Sunset (in her human form) explained, as she sat in the booth at the Super Café, alongside Batman and Superman. “So wait,” Superman spoke up. “You were just blasted by a rainbow and instantly had your entire personality changed to be good. I’m not sure I like the implications of that.” “What?!” Sunset balked. “What implications? Everyone knows that there’s nothing wrong or unhealthy about instantly having your entire personality changed, especially when there’s an outside source making the change happen against your will. As long as you turn out good in the end, it’s perfectly fine, and definitely not a bad lesson to teach young minds.” “I don’t know. I’m not sure if I’m comfortable with this.” “Oh, you think about this too much,” Batman commented. “Speaking of which…” He then leaned in closer to Sunset. “Hey there, I’m Batman. You wanna know my secret identity?” “She’s 16!” Superman loudly cut him off. Batman quickly backpedalled. “Uhhh… I knew that.” Superman raised an eyebrow. “You knew that and you still said it?” Batman backpedalled even more. “I-I mean… I didn’t know that.” Superman just let out a sigh. “Why do I put up with you?” “BECAUSE I’M BATMAN!” <- ooO Ooo -> Coming out of her imagine spot, she turned back towards the Joker. “No, not really.” She then pushed out from the counter and stood up. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve recently detected several other sources of Equestrian magic in this world, so I’m going to get rid of them now before they can possibly become a threat to me later.” “Have fun,” Joker said as she left the pub. “I like her.” Category:Alternate Endings